


From There to Here, From Here to There

by fiddleyoumust



Series: Elle [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's first day of Kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From There to Here, From Here to There

Once they’re through the door Brendon blinks twice. The sun is impossibly bright outside; it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. Inside there are chalkboards on two walls, a teacher’s desk, desks for the children in neat little rows. The alphabet forms a border above one chalkboard, A B C in block letters. There are corresponding pictures by each letter, an apple and a ball and a car. Kindergarten classrooms really haven’t changed all that much over the years.

A young woman approaches them almost immediately. She has a nice smile. Her hair is in a tight ponytail that sways when she walks.

“I’m Miss Moore,” she says. She holds out her hand for Spencer first. Spencer shakes it distractedly. Most of his attention is on Elle who is clinging fiercely to his leg, the side of her little face tucked behind his knee.

“Spencer,” he manages to say even as he’s bending down to murmur soothing things in Elle’s ear.

“And I’m Brendon,” Brendon says holding out his hand to introduce himself. “This is Elle. She’s a little shy with strangers.”

Miss Moore nods and squats down so that she’s eye level with Elle.

“Hi, Elle,” she says. She has a very nice voice too. It’s bright but soothing, enthusiastic without being annoying. “Would you like to see the classroom? Your daddies can come with you and we can show them the room together.”

Elle peeks her face out from behind Spencer’s knee and looks around. She has Spencer’s eyes, wide and blue. Brendon can tell when she’s curious. Usually it means he’s going to have to watch her like a hawk, but soon they’ll have to go and it will be Miss Moore’s responsibility to watch her. There is a part of Brendon that wants to snatch Elle up and run back to the car with her.

Miss Moore leads them over to a book shelf and tells Elle about story time. “Every day we sit together over there on the carpet and I read the class a story. Why don’t you pick a book?”

Elle goes straight for Cat in the Hat. “Look, Daddy!”

Brendon is seriously not going to cry because that would be ridiculous. “I see, baby.”

“He’s a silly cat,” Elle says. “Papa says we can’t have a cat ‘cause they make such a mess.”

Spencer makes a choking sound that is half laugh and half groan. Elle has been asking for a cat for as long as she’s been able to say the word. Brendon isn’t sure how much longer they can hold out on her.

“Is that the one you want to read today?” Miss Moore asks. Brendon can see the corners of her mouth twitching. He thinks Elle will be okay here. Everything seems nice. Brendon takes a deep breath and looks around the classroom again. When he turns back Elle has moved on without them. She is showing her book to another little girl with freckles and glasses and a missing front tooth.

“This is when I usually encourage parents to make their escape. Chances are she won’t even realize you’ve gone,” Miss Moore says quietly.

Spencer reaches out and wraps his fingers gently around Brendon’s wrist. He takes a deep breath and looks at Elle again before he says, “Ready?”

Brendon isn’t. He doesn’t want to leave her here, but he knows he needs to. At this point it’s more his anxiety than Elle’s. He nods his head and lets Spencer lead them toward the door.

The sun blinds him. He left his sunglasses in the car. Spencer’s are tucked into his shirt, and he pushes them on and takes Brendon’s hand to lead him back to the car. His eyes adjust again and he looks around. There are trees and shrubs, green green grass that doesn’t show any sign of the drought they’ve lived through all summer. Everything looks clean and maintained and safe.  
In the car they sit side by side and breathe. Spencer is behind the wheel. He blasts the air conditioner and turns the radio off.

“We did it,” Brendon says. “We have survived the drop off.”

Spencer nods. He turns in his seat, his body angled toward Brendon. Spencer leans over and kisses him. Spencer’s hand is warm against the back of Brendon’s neck. His lips are soft and dry until he angles his head and draws Brendon in further. Brendon sinks into the kiss, slow mouths and soft tongues.

Spencer will leave a dirty dish in the sink if it means he can avoid unloading a clean dishwasher. He hogs the hot water and the covers. He likes to be alone more than Brendon does, so that sometimes Brendon feels like he’s annoying him just by existing. He also spent a month researching schools so that Brendon would know Elle was safe when they finally chose one.

Brendon loves them both so much that sometimes he feels like he’s too small to contain it all.

Spencer pulls back and smiles. He leans back in and kisses Brendon again, briefly, just a quick press of his lips. “Do you ever—“

Spencer fiddles with the AC controls again.

“Do I ever what?” Brendon asks.

“Do you ever think about having another one?”

Brendon did, back when Elle was still small and soft and didn’t tell him no, but Spencer seemed so overwhelmed with both of them back then that he never really considered bringing it up.

“Not for a long time,” Brendon answers. “But yeah. I’ve thought about it.”

Spencer shakes his head and makes a little noise in the back of his throat. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately,” he says.

Brendon feels joyous. He feels like there’s nothing they can’t do as long as they’re together.

“You’ll have to ask me this time,” Brendon says. “It’s only fair.”

“I want another baby,” Spencer says.

Brendon takes Spencer’s hand and says, “Me too.”


End file.
